pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1932 in literature
The year 1932 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *E.V. Knox replaces Sir Owen Seaman as editor of Punch magazine. *Samuel Beckett's first novel, Dream of Fair to Middling Women, is rejected by several publishers. *W. B. Yeats rents a house in Dublin. *The New Poetry (Thơ mới) period began, marked by an article and a poem of Phan Khôi, beginning Modern Literature in Vietnam. New books *Laura Adams Armer - Waterless Mountain *Henry Bellamann - The Richest Woman in Town *John Buchan - The Gap in the Curtain *Pearl S. Buck - Sons *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan Triumphant *Erskine Caldwell - Tobacco Road *Morley Callaghan - A Broken Journey *John Dickson Carr **''The Waxworks Murder'' **''Poison In Jest'' *Louis-Ferdinand Céline - Journey to the End of the Night *Agatha Christie **''Peril at End House'' **''The Thirteen Problems'' *Colette - Le Pur et L'Impur *A.J. Cronin - Three Loves *John Dos Passos - 1919 *William Faulkner - Light in August *Lion Feuchtwanger - Josephus *Rudolph Fisher - The Conjure Man Dies: A Mystery Tale of Dark Harlem *Elena Fortún - Celia en el colegio *Lewis Grassic Gibbon - Sunset Song *Stella Gibbons - Cold Comfort Farm *Ellen Glasgow - The Sheltered Life *Herman Hesse - Journey to the East *Aldous Huxley - Brave New World *Annabel Jackson - A Victorian Childhood *W. Somerset Maugham - The Narrow Corner *Nancy Mitford - Christmas Pudding *Vladimir Nabokov **''Glory'' **''Laughter in the Dark'' *Charles Nordhoff & James Norman Hall - Mutiny on the Bounty *Anthony Powell - Venusberg *Ellery Queen **''The Greek Coffin Mystery'' **''The Egyptian Cross Mystery'' *Arthur Ransome - Peter Duck *Joseph Roth - Radetzky March *Damon Runyon - Guys and Dolls *Dorothy L. Sayers - Have His Carcase *Thorne Smith - Topper Takes a Trip *John Steinbeck - The Pastures of Heaven *Phoebe Atwood Taylor - Death Lights a Candle *Wallace Thurman - Infants Of The Spring *Sigrid Undset **''Burning Bush'' **''The Son Avenger'' *Hugh Walpole - The Fortress *Evelyn Waugh - Black Mischief *Laura Ingalls Wilder - Little House in the Big Woods *Charles Williams - The Greater Trumps New drama *Elias Canetti - The Wedding *Noël Coward - Design for Living *George S. Kaufman and Edna Ferber - Dinner at Eight *Marcel Pagnol - Fanny Poetry *W.H. Auden - The Orators *Cecil Day-Lewis - From Feathers To Iron *''An "Objectivist's" Anthology'' *Boris Pasternak - The Second Birth Non-fiction *Henri Bergson - Les deux sources de la morale et de la religion (The Two Sources of Morality and Religion) *Bernard DeVoto - Mark Twain's America *T. S. Eliot - Selected Essays, 1917-1932 (1932) Births ]] *January 18 - Robert Anton Wilson, author (d. 2007) *February 7 - Gay Talese, author *February 16 - Aharon Appelfeld, novelist and poet *March 18 - John Updike, novelist and poet (d. 2009) *March 31 - John Jakes, novelist *May 7 - Jenny Joseph, poet *June 5 - Christy Brown, My Left Foot author (d. 1981) *July 17 - Karla Kuskin, children's book author and illustrator (d. 2009) *August 16 - Christopher Okigbo, Nigerian poet (d. 1967) *August 17 - V. S. Naipaul, novelist *September 7 - Malcolm Bradbury, novelist (d. 2000) *October 27 - Sylvia Plath, poet (d. 1963) *''unknown date'' - Troy Kennedy Martin, scriptwriter Deaths *January 21 - Lytton Strachey, biographer *February 10 - Edgar Wallace, crime writer *March 16 - Harold Monro, poet *April 20 - Giuseppe Peano, philosopher *April 26 - Hart Crane, poet *May 22 - Augusta, Lady Gregory, dramatist *June 17 - Sir John Quick, politician and author *July 6 - Kenneth Grahame, Wind in the Willows author *July 20 - René Bazin, novelist *July 22 - J. Meade Falkner, Moonfleet author *November 23 - Henry S. Whitehead, American author Awards *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Helen de Guerry Simpson, Boomerang *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Stephen Gwynn, The Life of Mary Kingsley *Newbery Medal for children's literature: Laura Adams Armer, Waterless Mountain *Nobel Prize for literature: John Galsworthy *Pulitzer Prize for Drama: George S. Kaufman, Morrie Ryskind, Ira Gershwin, Of Thee I Sing *Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: George Dillon: The Flowering Stone *Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Pearl S. Buck: The Good Earth * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature